


We Miss You

by saranghandei



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Friendship, Golden love for Golden Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saranghandei/pseuds/saranghandei
Summary: Everyone misses Hong Joochan.





	We Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> Read with "Thank You" by Golden Child as a bgm. It's nice :)

 

 

"Aaaackkkk!!!"

 

"Joochan-ah? Are you okay?"

 

  
"Joochan?!"

 

"Yah! Joochan??"

 

"Hyuuuuung~"

 

"Hong Joochan, speak up! Where does it hurt?"

 

 

Those were the noises that filled the practice room one afternoon in a cold December. They were in the middle of a rehearsal when Hong Joochan, suddenly fell on his knees, face scrunched up, pain can be seen all over his expression. Everyone was alarmed, medics were present as of the moment, the practice room was crowded.

 

  
After all the ruckus this afternoon, the members couldn't seem to concentrate. They are all worried to death, at the same time, they can't stop practicing for the upcoming year-end performance. This event is very important for them, as well as for Joochan. They've been wanting to perform since last year and now that they finally had the chance, things happened so quickly. Both the performance and their member, Joochan is their priority. But Joochan's well-being seems more important, maybe 50% more important to this one person.

 

"Donghyun-hyung has been very quiet the whole day. Well, it's not that he's always loud but he's is extremely quiet." Bomin stated his worries.

 

"Tsk, just let him be. It must've hurt seeing your best friend got injured in front of you" Jangjun answered Bomin though he himself is as worried.

 

  
"Donghyuuuuuun~~ Have you eaten yet? If not let's eat together~~" Jibeom's voice echoed the practice room as if he is singing his lines.

 

"Jibeom-ah shhhh!" hushed Jaehyun. Jibeom sent him a questioning look like "what did I do wrong" kind of look and a deep silence ensued.

 

 

Until Daeyeol enters the practice room...

 

 

"I spoke to the director about Joochan's condition. He seriously injured his right knee and for the time being, will focus on treatment. He will be on hiatus, to be exact. All of his future activities were canceled. There are a lot of things to replace and edit so there's no time to slack off, you know that too well right? I know everyone is feeling down but this isn't the time for that. We only have a week. We have to fill in Joochan's spot so there won't be any empty space do you understand?"

Daeyeol said his lines firmly. He looked at the members one by one.

 

Sungyoon sighed

"Get up.. get up.. you heard Daeyeol-hyung. Let's do fighting for us and for Joochan's fast recovery"

 

 

All the members gathered in a second ..

 

  
**"1, 2, 3 FIGHTING!!"**

 

 

  
A reliable leader as he is, Daeyeol's words fired them up, even Donghyun's not an exception.

They spent the rest of the days working really hard, sweats all over the place fogging the surround mirrors.

 

  
It's almost 2 AM when they finished up and everyone collapsed in bed. Donghyun spent 30 minutes zoning out, listening to music, forcing his eyes shut just so he could fall asleep, but to his dismay, no sign of drowsiness can be felt. He knows what's keeping him awake so he picked up his phone and began typing...

 

**"Hey**.. **Are you still awake? I miss you.."**

_Aaahhhh!! WTH!_ Erase erase eraseeee _..._

 

**" Are you eating well? Are you sleeping well? Did you take your medicines well?"**

_Hmmm... I sound like a worried boyfriend .._ eraseeeeee _..._

 

**"Joochan I badly miss you!! Recover quickly if you don't wanna be replaced by Bomin!"**

 

Donghyun just stared at the phone screen for a moment then sighed. He cannot be replaced no matter what... Joochan is his one and only...

 

  
one and only Best Friend.

 

  
***Ting!***

 

**"Are you still awake?"**

 

Donghyun blinked twice. He backread the message box to see if he accidentally sent his message to Joochan. But there wasn't any.

Joochan texted him first before he could send his. It seemed that Joochan sensed he is still awake and is debating to text or what... Telepathy? Maybe.

 

**"Yes. Why are you still awake?"**

 

**"Assa! I feel like sending a message and so I did"**

 

Donghyun smiled widely, he can imagine Joochan's facial expression behind his reply.

 

**" You should be sleeping you know "**

 

**" I know. But..."**

 

**" But? Why? Is there something wrong? Anything painful? "**

 

**" No.. I just feel like.. If I don't get healed quickly**.. **You guys will forget about me "**

 

**" What kind of feeling is that! Nonsense!"**

 

_What the heck is this friend talking about?_ But now that Donghyun thinks of it. The members, including him, has been very preoccupied that nobody mentioned Joochan during their practices.

 

Joochan didn't reply.

 

**"Joochan-ah? If you are that worried, focus on your health and come back. We'll visit you once the performance's over"**

 

**"Really? But you can spend that time to relax you know.."**

 

**" -___- We will break in and dirty your house just so you wait! Sleep now and DONT! REP! LY! "**

 

Donghyun hurriedly cut off the conversation as he didn't want to continue somehow. Well, before Joochan says something that might make him tear up. Joochan, on the other hand, smiled to Donghyun's reply, but sadness still lingers him.

Joochan puts his phone on the side table. He's been resting well, eating well, and studying for the missed lessons he had in the university. Living like this somehow makes him taste the normal life. It's nice. Really nice. Except for the fact that he can't really walk, his right knee is well-casted due to the injury. He tried to forget the idol life and focused on his recovery but heck he misses singing. He misses dancing on stage. He misses the fan chants. He misses the members. Everyone. Every single one of them. Especially his best friend.

  
_"Tomorrow is the D-Day. They will be performing without me. I wonder how it looks like"_ That was Joochan's last thought before he drifted to dreamland.

 

  
****************************************************************

 

Hustle and bustle. Still very early and they are in the salon doing their hair and makeup. Everyone looks really really good in their prince/sailor-like outfit. So eye-catching, all the members look like princes from far far away kingdom.

 

Tag is currently listening to the remixed version of Let Me and Genie, Seungmin is warming up, Jangjun is fixing his hair, trying out different styles, Bomin is at lost, a little bit sleepy, Sungyoon and Daeyeol are talking about something serious, Jaehyun and Jibeom are sitting side by side while watching funny videos. Donghyun is tapping his fingers on his phone, seems like waiting for a call or text.

 

After an hour, they are all settled and only waiting for their turn to perform. Only Joochan's outfit can be seen hanging on the clothing rod. 

 

_" Is Joochan going to watch tonight's live?"_ Seungmin thought while sighing.

  
_" What could be Joochan doing now? Somehow it's nice laying around the bed doing nothing "_   Jaehyun, who is sitting lazily, thinking about Joochan.

  
_" What will be the schedule for tomorrow? I should visit Joochan~"_ Jibeom humming inside his brain

  
_" Joochan-ah Joochan-ah.. Where are you Joochan-ah~~"_ Tag is also humming in Hawaiian Couple's tune..

  
_" Is Joochan-_ hyung _awake now? Will he be watching us tonight?"_ Bomin thought

  
_"Joooooccchaaaaannsss.... I miss you...."_ \- Jangjun 

  
_" Is Joochan doing okay? I'll definitely call him later"_ \- Y

  
_" Once we finish this year's schedule, we will definitely visit Joochan. Hmmm.. a surprise visit would be good"_ \- Daeyeol

 

Hong Joochan is all that they could think of as of the moment.

 

***** bzzz **...** bzzzz **... ***

 

Donghyun hurriedly fished out his phone and smiled widely once he sees who's calling.

 

" Guys! It's Joochan!! " Donghyun shouted happily.

 

Everyone gathered around and when Donghyun answered the video call,

 

"JOOCHAAAAAANSSSS!!!" everyone said in unison.

 

" Ohhh!! ha ha ha ~ " Joochan waved happily.

  
" Yah hong! how are you?" Tag asked excitedly.

  
" Hyuuuuung~ I was thinking about you earlier hyuuuung~" Bomin confessed and the members broke into laughter.

  
" Jooch, you doing good?" asked Y.

 

"Oh Hyung~ I ate an orange a while ago. The company sent me a basket of fruits. Hehe~ " Joochan replied.

  
  
"You better eat everything, they only spend money on such crucial events" Daeyeol jokingly said.

 

" Joochans, please recover quickly, miss youuuu~" Jangjun shouted since he can't insert his face as the members are crowding Donghyun's phone. "We really miss you~~~"

 

"Ah Hyung~ I miss u guys too. I cried a lot. "

 

"Owww? You did? I think you just ate and slept. " Jibeom said it with a very funny expression.

 

"Yah Jibeom-ah! Can you just be serious at least once?" Jaehyun hit Jibeom shoulder, that made Joochan laugh.

 

"I did cry! Just once."

 

All seems super happy and Donghyun is the happiest. Donghyun made his way out of the crowd once they finished talking to Joochan. He needed some time alone with his best friend.

 

" You called just on time," said Donghyun when he finally settled on the floor.

 

" Oh yeah? Hehehe~"

 

" Are you really okay now?"

 

  
"Eung.. I'm sorry about last time. I think I made you worried."

 

  
"It's fine. It's my fault for not messaging you though"

 

  
"Nooo. you were busy.. all of you... "

 

  
" I miss you... I really miss you." Donghyun couldn't contain himself and said what he wanted to say the last time.

 

" I miss you too, Donghyun. I really wanna see you. I wanna see everyone" this time, Joochan wiped a tear away still smiling.

 

"Dummy~ who cries while smiling?" Donghyun felt his heartache to watch Joochan on the screen, tearing up.

 

"I think I just gained a lot of strength seeing everyone. Fans also sent very heart-warming messages"

 

Donghyun just smiles. His heart is very full.

 

" We promise to give our everything for tonight's performance. You better watch it."

 

"I will." Joochan and Donghyun exchanged the best smiles and ended the call.

 

  
They ended the performance that day with Joochan watching them at home. Joochan felt relieved and very proud. He opened his laptop, signed in to the fan cafe and started pouring his heart out through a letter.

  
He knows, very well, that he is well-loved. He promised himself not to overthink and to recover on time. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be DongChan fluff story but I can't help it T^T I miss Joochan very much and the members do too, right? I hope you guys enjoyed and comment down how you feel. ^^ Thank youuu~
> 
>  
> 
> #GetWellSoonJoochan


End file.
